Nice to meet you
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: Maybe it was just his imagination, since he didn't even know if it was possible to happen so soon. But anyway, he could swear she had smiled at him. One Shot


**This is a One-Shot, and it's kind of linked to my fic "My good girl" and "Queen of hearts", so if you like this I suggest you to go and read them, I promise you won't be disappointed!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

_Premature babies_, especially those born earliest, often have complicated medical _problems thanks to their low weight and low development. _

**These babies may suffer from different conditions once they are out of the womb, such as the inability to maintain body heat, immature gastrointestinal and digestive system, respiratory problems, retinopathy of pre- **

"_Shut up- just, _**_shut up_**"

Telling that to his brain was the smartest thing he could do right now, since it was not helping at all.

Normally Yue was the one that worried over things, but since she was in so much pain right now he was the one left with all the nervousness, and he found that he _hated _it.

And it didn't help that in his eyes the doctor and his team were not doing anything productive- why the hell they were just telling Yue what to do? If he had known that was all their presence was going to mean then he would have had her giving birth in his submarine, but since he didn't have the proper equipment he had agreed to his crew recommendation and had gone to a hospital a couple of months before the big day, just to have an expert looking at Yue. They were lucky enough to be getting off the sub when the woman started to feel pain, for a moment he didn't know what was happening since the baby was supposed to stay inside for at least two more months. Worst three seconds of his life.

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Trafalgar! I can see the head!"

Later that day he would refuse having thought of thinking such incoherent thoughts about the doctor's job, considering that the man had agreed to deliver their baby even thought they were pirates.

But for the mid time he was almost tempted to push them aside and help his daughter himself, because it was not like he couldn't do it, because he _did _read every book available in libraries about delivery and pregnancy for the last six months, right after they found out that Yue was pregnant. The only reason he had not done it yet was that said woman was gripping his hand with all the strength she could muster at the moment- Law was suddenly remained of how strong his wife was, and how aggressive she could get when she was in pain. That moment was not the exception.

"I will never let you touch me again, you jerk!"

Since that was the only thing she had been telling him for the past two hours he preferred to stay silent. The woman's screams could be heard in the entire place, but nobody seemed to be particularly molested by it, all of them were focused on, well, except Yue, she was too busy cursing him and screaming.

"That's it! That's it!"

There was one last push, one last terrible squeeze to his hand –not that he was going to admit it- and seconds later Yue sighed with absolute relief. It was over.

But there was something terrible wrong, and Law knew it even thought the face of the man was almost completely covered and he couldn't see it in his face- maybe it started when the man didn't ask him to come over and cut the cordon himself, when he just grabbed the proper scissors that did it. It didn't take to be a fool to understand it, nor needed you to see the nurses moving with the small baby in their arms, placing the child on the other side of the room where he could not see it. You just needed to be able to listen.

The baby was not crying

Yue looked up at him with teary eyes, completely exhausted but still wanting nothing else that have an explanation- But maybe she was thinking the same thing as him. Maybe she didn't want to make the connection, not that he wanted to do it himself, but right now his mind was not in the best shape so he just opened his mouth, hoping that whatever came out of it wouldn't be too insensible.

And then a booming cry could be hear inside the room.

That was all Law needed to hear to breathe again.

And he would remember that time as the worst thirty seconds of his life.

"Good job, Mrs. Trafalgar! It's a healthy baby girl!" The doctor approached them with the baby in his arms, pulling the mask off as he smiled at the two of them. He slowly and carefully left the crying little person in her arms, backing off with a small smile. Law nodded in his direction once before looking down at his daughter- and really, who would have said that he was going to have a girl?

She was tiny.

She was almost too tiny.

He could see that she was low in weight.

But she was _crying _and she was _alive_.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Yue whispered, offering her hand to the small girl in her arms "Why are you so much like your father already? Making me worry like that; you two are impossible" A tiny hand took a hold of one of her fingers, and even if Law couldn't see her face he knew Yue was crying- normally he would mock her for that, but maybe that day he could make an exception. He could hear the door opening, and when he turned around he could see his crew's excited faces, even a Sanso with face almost full of tears, just seconds before the nurse pushed them outside, saying something about respect. Law smiled sideways before turning his head again, finding curious red eyes looking up at him, almost like she already knew who and where he was. He wasn't surprised to find that she had her mother's eyes, but that was not the first thing that caught his attention.

Maybe it was his imagination, since he didn't even know if it was possible to happen so soon.

But he sworn the baby had smiled at him.

"Have you already decided how to call her?"

Yue was way too busy trying not to cry, so it he was the one that was supposed to answer. He stretched his arm a little, testing that action for first time in his life. She looked at the hand before looking at him again, and then he was almost sure that she was smiling again.

"Aki" He smiled a little, letting the tiny baby to hold his finger with her other hand. Maybe didn't look like a pirate right then, but it was not like he minded either. As he had said, maybe that day was an exception "Her name is Trafalgar Aki"

* * *

**If you like this I recommend to read the other One Shots in my account, they are linked to Trafalgar Aki as well.**


End file.
